


The ballad of Cindy-Lou. ( Tom as Hank Williams fic)

by Dandelion_queen



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hank Williams - Freeform, I Saw The Light, I Tried, One Night Stands, One Shot, Passionate Sex, Smut, Southern Accent, Unplanned Pregnancy, well endowed stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First off I absolutely mean no offence with this, it's just my attempt at the southern twang and all I can say is it's what I've gleaned from books and films and I'm probably not the best at it as I come from the north west of the UK but I did try. Been reading a little on Hank Williams purely because Tom is playing him, I didn't know too much save the sad untimely death while going to a show. I find him an interesting character.<br/>So this is basically a little knock out of a fic, there's lots to go on with him and the stories that are out there. The whole Luke the drifter alter ego and the strong Christian faith mixed with the alcoholism and rampant cheating. There's so much to read but this is just a Tom fic. Picture him as Tom.<br/>What else?<br/>I can't wait for the film. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ballad of Cindy-Lou. ( Tom as Hank Williams fic)

It happened a while back, last of the stragglers had gone for the night and the diner was shut. No two ways about that, sign said so but he done walked right in and asked me for coffee. Well I wasn't in the habit of just doin' as I'm told but this stranger had a way 'bout him that made me just brew him the damn coffee.  
So he sits and I get to askin' him this and that.  
Says he's from out of town and is some sorta big deal. Plays in a band and sings upfront. I wasn't much buyin' it but it was entertaining nonetheless at gone midnight.

He looks like he needs feedin' up, all chicken bone thin and goofy lookin'. His suit looked sharp. Now I wasn't no city gal but this here fella dressed real nice.  
Real nice.  
"So why you here stranger?" I wipe the table down while I ask.  
"Too much of that good liquor burning right through me and I played a show tonight." he says.  
"Well now I ain't sayin' you're a liar Mister but I ain't seein' no guitar." I tell him.  
His eyes narrow at that, looks at me all serious.  
"Come to my show tomorrow night." he says and lights up a cigarette.  
"Where you playin' at?" I put my hand on my hip and I notice him lookin' me over.  
Well he reels off the address and says I'm right welcome there and to just say 'The drifter' says I'm on the list.  
"Can I fix you a little sumthin'?" I ask him.  
"Mighty kind of you but I don't have much of an appetite." he gets to lookin' me over again and I feel like he might not have an appetite for food but he might just have an appetite for that other thing men hunger for.  
He looks starving.  
I'm a good girl but what sorta lady turns a man away hungry? Besides this man was making my heart beat a little faster.  
"Why don't you come out back?" I say.  
He takes a long drag on his cigarette.

"It's a nice place you got." he takes his hat off and places it real carefully on the hook. His hair is slicked down a little too much for my liking but a fella likes to keep it neat I guess.  
"I like it enough." I say.  
He looks like he's waiting to strike, like a snake watching it's prey.  
I like that.  
"Awful kind of you to invite me here Ma'am." he says, he's still awful shy of makin' that move on me despite looking like he wants to eat me right up.  
Sometimes a gal has to make the first move.  
"Now it's just you and me." I stretch out on my couch and all but see him gulp.  
"May I sit down?" he asks.  
"Sure, come sit beside me." I pat the cushion.  
He does and I'm sure he's thinking about things I can already guess. The little wife back home, his kids.

"I don't usually do this." he sees fit to tell me.  
I get the speech, he's a good Christian boy and a married man. I heard this one a handful of times before and it never stops them.  
They'll swear blind they love that gal back home but five minute later you're lookin' at that same face between your legs.  
"Mister you talk too much, I ain't needing to hear your life story. You wanna lay with me then here I am but if you know you can't be untrue then you better make your way on out of here." I ain't one to waste time.  
"You're the devil." he says and then he's on me all hands.  
"Naw I'm Cindy-Lou." I smile brightly and he laughs some at that.

"Oh Cindy-Lou, I've been so lonesome." he whimpers while I kiss my way down that skinny little body of his.  
"Well I can fix that." I say and I'm fiddling with that belt buckle of his and he's squirmin' sumthin' wild.  
Boy done kissed me acting like he might never get the taste of a woman's lips again, he's bitey but I don't mind.  
I get those pants of his down and I'm left with my mouth open as though I ain't never seen that male part before.  
He hung there, long and thick and still not at full mast. I'm guessin' last nights drinking tamed his snake a little.  
Funny to see this skinny little fella stood there with this big ol' cock hangin' off of him. You can never tell what they have, I've never believed that tale of big hands or nose or what have you means they're endowed. In fact as I can recall it's the ones you think don't have much are usually the ones to put a hurt on you.  
This skinny fella was not lacking where it matters.

He slips my panties off and he's right where I needed him. He's quick to get it in and I cry out, as I said before he ain't lackin'.  
"Come on now darlin'.." he says rootin' himself a little deeper.  
That slicked back hair o' his ain't so neat now.  
Oh but he's good at stirring that ladle and I'm plenty wet for him, he moves hard.  
My stockings are just about holdin' up, the man done undressed me of every damn thang but those stockings.  
So I'm laid on my back with my feet warmin' those ears o' his while he works.  
I do love watchin' a man work, he's no slouch.  
"Cindy-Lou I'm 'bout ready to shoot." he groans, his eyes snap shut and he gets to moanin' sumthin' bad.  
Look on that fella's face as he fucked me was just enough to send me crazy, my back arched so damn far I almost threw him off but he held on.  
I can tell he's there, he gives a deep grunt of satisfaction.  
"Yes..sweetheart." he babbles in my ear.  
Goofy lookin' little fella had worked me real well and I was more than content but I knew I wouldn't be seein' him again after his show.  
I take his hand and lead him to my bed.

We make a night of it. Tells me to call him Luke or Daddy and I sure did amongst some other thangs but that'll keep for another time. We 'bout ruined my bed between us. He left real early but I had to work anyway. So I open up the place and I go about my day. I can still smell that mans cologne on my skin, the taste of his whisky kisses got me driftin' away in my head while I'm servin.'

When I shut up early I had a few long faces to deal with but I ain't listening to them as I shoo them outside.

 

True to his word I tell the man out back that the drifter says I'm on the list and he gets this real dumb grin on his face and tells me to just go on in.  
Now I ain't never been one for the wireless or singin' in church but his music just grabs me and I'm swayin' to the beat. There's some little girls straight goin' out their minds for him. He's all done up with his suit and I wanna just grab him and have him fuck me right here on the floor. The looks he keeps giving me makes think he damn well knows. He leaves the stage with his band and the crowd starts leavin' and I get to thinking well this is it. I wait around a while but just as I'm about to leave I hears "Hey Cindy-Lou!"  
and there he is with a towel around his neck, his hat and his boots..oh and not much else.  
Well let's just say what I wished for earlier I certainly got. I left with a smile on my face and so did he.

What were his last words to me? I ain't ever gonna tell. That's between me and him.  
You've heard more than enough from me 'bout it. I never saw him again but I heard him plenty.  
I heard that his wife was madder than a wet hen and it wasn't just me who ol' Luke was fixin' up with.  
She done left him and took his boy but I can't says that I blame her.  
I'll be keeping myself to myself, ain't nobody needin' to know.  
My boy is four years old, skinny as a rake...same goofy smile as his Daddy.  
That man has gone a lot of miles on those lost highways.


End file.
